The fuel efficiency of an internal combustion (IC) engine depends on many factors. One of these factors is the extent to which the fuel is oxidized prior to combustion. A variety of devices are currently available that attempt to provide better fuel-air mixing by imparting turbulence to the intake air. For example, one class of devices utilizes serpentine geometries to impart swirl to the intake air on the theory that the swirling air will produce a more complete mixing with the fuel. Other devices utilize fins or vanes that deflect the air to produce a swirling effect.
Another factor that effects fuel efficiency is the amount of air that can be moved through the engine. Backpressure in the exhaust system restricts the amount of air that can be input to the engine. Additionally, most IC engines of the spark ignition type employ a so-called “butterfly” valve for throttling air into the engine. But the valve itself acts as an obstruction to air flow even when fully open. It would be desirable, therefore, to improve the fuel-air mixture while also increasing the amount of air flowing into the engine.
Unfortunately, devices that are currently available to enhance an engine's fuel efficiency provide less than satisfactory results. What is needed, therefore, is a low-cost device that can be easily installed into new as well as existing IC engines to effectively enhance fuel efficiency.